The Blood in you
by darkecochick
Summary: highschool. Vincent Valentine is a prince, his mother is alive and a goddess, his father a god. Changing schools was one thing Vincent hated, but a school full of weridos like himself is another. What will vincent do when the seal on his forehead starts c
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Strange Shadow

There many places many people dislike, but for Vincent Valentine, he hates every new place. Every place anyone goes is new to them, you just got to get use to it. As Vincent had this in his mind, he sat in his mother's limo. The Valentine Family were what other people call rich, but to Vincent- it means nothing, it would just mean that Vincent's family makes more money then anyone else. Anyone can do the same, only if their family worked hard enough.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Vincent and his mother Mrs. Honeywell was in the limo with him arriving at their new mansion. Vincent really hated moving, even though he never had any friends in his old town, he would miss the places he went to after being get beat after school. Vincent didn't like the fact that his mother made all the decisions on her own just because she was a goddess, but he could tell that back at the old town, he lived among humans, but this new town was far away from the humans. Still in the limo Vincent looked out the window and just stared into the new town full of his own kind.

Vincent: ………(Sigh)

Honeywell: What is it now, my son?

Vincent: …………

As Vincent stared out into the new town he sigh once again as he then was turned in his mother's direction, to see her smile. His eyes lower towards the ground of the limo and stared straight outside again, but something that he had just saw was strange. There was a girl around his age…maybe younger was sitting in a tree, playing what appeared to be a flute. She had brown hair, golden wine eyes, and the most amazing body figure. As the limo passed the young girl Vincent's expression turned to a surprise, what surprised him was that the girl smiled at him as they passed, but how was that possible, all the limo's windows were tinted.

Honeywell: Oh. Come on, what about that sweet girl that just smiled at you. She seems nice, maybe you will see her at your new school your going to Monday.

Vincent: (School? The kids will just beat me again.)

Honeywell: That not true Vincent, The kids in this school are like you, they are of your kind. Those humans judged you because they were jealous of your power. In this town you are famous for your kind power, as a goddess you are going to be guarded at all times.

Vincent: (I don't want to start this conversation again, with saying that I am a prince and I blah blah blah. I already know I'm a prince, you're a goddess and father's a god, but… never mind I don't want to go though this again so lets just forget about it.)

As the limo pulled into the driveway Vincent waited for the driver to open the door for his mother and himself. As they walked out of the car, Mrs. Honeywell expression was so joyful and happy, maybe because they were finally here from a twelve hour drive or because of the huge Mansion. Vincent didn't really care of her expression at the moment because the same girl he saw as they passed was running towards their home. She was running and waving her hand, Honeywell was calling her son, but Vincent attention was too much on the girl. Vincent's eyes grew wider as she came closer, then-

Honeywell: Vincent!!!

Vincent: ……

Vincent turned back to his mother and just frowned at her. Vincent hated when his mother always does this in the best times Vincent can ever experience. Turning his head again to talk to the girl, but the thing was she wasn't there, she wasn't running towards him. Just disappeared, like a hallucination. Standing there rubbing his eyes to look once again, she still wasn't there.

Honeywell: Not daydreaming of a certain someone, are you son?

Vincent: (Bug off)

Honeywell: You better watch your thinking, Vincent. You do know I can read your mind. Now go on and choose your rooms. There are eight rooms on each floor, pick three.

Vincent walked into the mansion with his mother and other maids and butlers following behind. Vincent went straight to the third story of the house and took the room in the far back and the room in the first floor far back. He decided to make one of the rooms in the second floor to be his study lab.

Vincent: (Mother, is dad coming home today?)

Honeywell: No, he won't be back for another three months. And I want you to stop using mind communication, it uses too much energy. Am I clear Vincent Alex Valentine.

Vincent: (Mother. Tell the maids and butler to leave my belongings in both my rooms and study lab, I'll unpack later, I'm going to explore the town before dinner. Be home later, mom.)

Honeywell: Don't come home to late.

Vincent walked out the door before hearing his mothers last words coming out of her mouth. His mother did know where he was heading…He was headed for the girl he saw when they were in the car. He really hated talking with his own mouth, he always kept his mouth closed because when he use to talk back where he lived the kids would away call him Vampire, saber tooth, and sharp tooth fairy, and other horrible names. Before passing the gates of his parents mansion, Vincent grabbed on to his skateboard and rode off.

Stopping the skateboard where he last saw the girl, he began to observe his surroundings… but no girl. Nobody. Turning to head back home, Vincent then saw a shadow running from within the alley. His first thought was someone was spying on him, and if not it probably was one of the guards his mother had sent to watch his ever move. Just then his legs reacted on its own, it began to take him towards the alleyway where the shadow had run off. His heart began to pound a hundred times a second, maybe he was excited…or maybe he was really scared that he want to run off, but his legs were taking him the wrong way. This was very foolish he thought to himself, why was he doing this he was never this curious.

He then stopped upon the end of the alleyway, there was no other side, only wall leading to no where. The shadow was standing right in front of Vincent facing the wall and looking up. The figure shadow then turned around and looked into Vincent's eyes, the eyes were grayish- green and were hypnotizing. Vincent felt a smile upon that dark shadows face.

Figure: I bet your wondering who I am aren't you, Vincent?

Vincent: ( !!!) ……

Figure: You can call me Ikol. I would watch your mother's back if I were you, kid. Be aware of your surroundings. Do not follow me, you will see me again later.

Vincent: ……

Figure: Not much of a talker are you, Vincent. Later.

Then the figure was there one second then disappeared the next. Vincent automatically began to quickly observe his surroundings in search of the shadowy figure, by the voice it was a man. The only description he was able to noticed was that it was a man, tall, grayish-green eyes, and was spying on his family.

Vincent ran out of the alley seconds after noticing that the mysterious man vanished out of sight. Vincent decided to go back home where it would be taking the shadowy figure's advise. Upon walking out of the alleyway, he saw a group of strange teenagers. They were all wearing very weird looking clothes, along with their evil eyes. Much older than Vincent himself and a lot taller, as they passed Vincent, they just gave him a quick glare and kept on walking in their own directions.

Gray: Those guys you should not hang out with, they are known as "The Red Eyes." evil people of our kind and-

Vincent: ……!!!

Gray: The names Gray, Gray Shrine, your new here aren't you?

Vincent: ……

Gray: Your not a mute are you?…See you around Pal.

It was a boy who spoke up, this Gray character appeared to be his age, red hair, and red eyes. He was leaning on a roof top, looking down on Vincent Valentine. Before another word Gray waved his two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Vincent turned to his mansion, his new home where Goddess mother and god father he lives with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talking for the first time in a long time

Vincent got home a little later than expected, but his mother didn't really mind. The only punishment he got was he had to eat all his meat, Vincent really hated meat. Goddess Honeywell was planning to go next door tomorrow to greet their neighbors. Vincent hated when his mother did this, she would always make cookies for them, Vincent was expecting them making cookies for the new comer. Vincent didn't really care much for cookies, because he didn't like them.

After dinner Vincent went to his room in the third floor to fix up. When he opened the door, his face changed, looking around his room, Vincent noticed that his room was already been fixed up, all his furniture, clothes, and treasure were in place. He did remember telling his mother that he wanted to fix his room up, and not the maids and butlers. Vincent did hated many things, but he did have lots of hobbies, one of them was wandering to new places but not staying there. He would consider himself as a wanderer, for one of his hobbies. Then he just rolled his eyes, slipped into his pajama's which were just his crisscross green and dark green boxers. He bushed his teeth, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

It was the next morning, when Vincent woke up on the floor, and his cover wrapped around his body. He knew he had another bad dream, and could not remember. Unwrapping himself off the blanket, Vincent closed his eyes, then placed his hands together, and put both his middle fingers over his index fingers. Then a tail appeared on Vincent's body, it was long and black, and it wasn't hairy it was more dragon scale like. It was his tail that helped him keep his balance. While he headed down stairs to where he would meet the only person in the house beside the maids, butlers, and himself, his mother, in the kitchen. But to his surprise there was someone else, in the kitchen besides the people he had mentioned in his mind. It was the boy he saw just yesterday, while he was wandering town, and when he saw his just outside the alleyway. Vincent fell to the floor because he was surprised that it was that kid he barely met yesterday. But Vincent Valentine quickly recovered. It was that kid Gray, he was sitting at the table, sitting in his chair, the chair he was only allowed to sit in. Both Gray and his mother turned to Vincent and smiled at him.

Vincent: (Mother, What is he doing here and where's my pet cat Rah?)

Honeywell: Well, good morning son, breakfast is ready come and sit down with your good friend Gray, you never told me you made a friend yesterday.

Gray: Hello, Prince Vincent……oh, oh my, I suppose you should go get dressed first. Hey what's with your tail…Hey!! Are you like a dragon master like me? Oh never mind, Dragons masters have this red seal on our right shoulder like mine, see.

Vincent then looked down at his clothes realizing that he was only wearing his boxers, as well as his scale like tail that was waving around. Seconds later maids and butlers came rushing by and dressed him, placing the clothes his mother always gives him, gold and red shirt and black pants, over those clothes was a gold and red cloak and instead of Vincent usual red scarf that was around his forehead, they wrapped his hair in a ponytail and letting it loose. Some of his hair was still hanging down, covering his red crimson eyes, and his tail was now hidden away.

After he was dressed the maids and the butlers disappeared out of sight, except the one maid serving them their breakfast. Gray just stared at him. Vincent looked away from Gray's gaze and walked to the table where he sat on his fathers chairs, which was pretty unconfortable, because his fathers chair was much bigger then his own. Then his eyes met his mothers gaze and she smiled while he rolled his eyes.

Vincent: (Mother, why is he doing here, and on my chair?)

Honeywell: Aw, come on Vincent talk for once, no one will make fun of your sharp teeth or your markings here."

Vincent sat there in his father's chair and thought for a second or two, then that was when Gray opened his mouth and-

Gray: I have sharp teeth as well. No one will make fun of you here. why did those humans make fun of him?

Honeywell: Well. It all started in the beginning of fifth grade when Vincent was sitting in class and listening to his teacher, when his teacher was asking him to answer, when he did his classmates just stared at his teeth and- with the seal markings was a different story.

Gray: That's horrible, but that is no reason to make fun of someone who is different from others. There's nothing wrong with your teeth, many students are like as you are at the school your going to.

Vincent: ……They use to call me names, I'm half demon.

Gray: Half demon, but how is that possible if your parent s are gods? If it doesn't bother you Goddess Honeywell, how was it possible that he is half demon?

As the servants began to serve the food, Goddess Honeywell the goddess of the Sun, made a small cough before frowning at her son, Vincent. He just sat there keeping his eyes to the floor, without dare looking at his own mother.

Honeywell: Well. It is something left for another time. Right now lets just enjoy our breakfast, ok. I do hope you like Welchi.

Gray: Then this should mean that he doesn't only have pure gods ichor in his body, but demon as well.

Vincent: ……Excuse me, but I don't want to go though this stupid story again. I'm not very hungry. Excuse me.

Vincent stood up and ran out the door and headed outside in the backyard. Once Vincent was out the door Gray just sat there for a few more seconds before standing up and bowing to the goddess Honeywell, and gave her a small frown.

Honeywell: It's ok dear, go on home if you want, Vincent will be ok. You see him at your school, it was nice meeting you, Gray Shrine, you may go on now, my dear.

Gray: Thank you so much, goddess Honeywell, forgive me.

Honeywell: Hope you and Vincent become great friends at school.

Once Goddess Honeywell was done with her breakfast, she was going to head out to go look for Prince Vincent, but had a meeting to attend to for registering Vincent into school. So while doing that she ordered one of her servants to go on the search for him. It turned up that Vincent was at a tree that was planted from what Vincent can tell years ago. It was a big and tall tree, Vincent had climbed up and sat there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Vincent was sitting up in the tree for practically the whole day, he didn't even bother eating what the servants were trying give him. Vincent climbed the tree so high that not even the servants were able to reach where he was sitting. Anyone with gods ichor in there veins would be able to go more than two months without food, than the normal human, two weeks. Since Vincent was half god and half demon he can go without food for at least a month, since demons of the world, they crave for some kind of food more often.

Meanwhile, Vincent sat in that tree remembering how he became half demon in the first place. It all started when he was only four, that was 11 years ago. They were still living in heaven at that time, walking along "The Befrost Bridge," a mystical place where gods, and goddess go to learn about their every aspect of life. Mystic rainbow bridge that connects the three levels of the nine worlds. But of course like a child he was, he went on alone and went to go and search around the place. He went all the way to the ninth level, and into Asgard. Walking into Val-Halla, Odin's hall in Asgard, home of all slain warriors. Right after that he blacked out. When he woke up he was inside of a force field, and noticed markings all around his body. Odin and Friggs took Vincent and his family to the Hall of truths, to speak with forseti, god of justice. They had said that a woman known as Volva, who witnessed the whole thing. "It was that red eyed boy that marked himself with the symbol of Valknut. The symbol normally associated with Odin. Intertwined Triangles. But this was a different kind of triangle, instead of respect, honor, and responsibility. It was lies, betrayal, and destruction, and it was printed onto his forehead. Then-

Honeywell: -Vincent, don't tell me you were up there in that tree all day, without anything to even eat. Please don't make it as hard as it already is, and I really-

Vincent: ……

Honeywell: ……Vincent?

Vincent: I don't remember placing those marks on my own body. When I was in Va-Halla…. The symbol of the evil Valknut. Why does Odin want to kill me, what is so secret about these symbols I have all over my body?"

Vincent jumped off the tree and landed on the ground gently right next to his mother. As he pushed all the servants aside he headed to his room where he would have so many questions that need answering. But then stopped when his mother called out to him. As she smiled at Vincent, he smiled back.

Honeywell: How about a game of mahjongg, if you win you get Hundred fifty Claudia. But if I win, you have to eat, deal?

That night Both Vincent and his mother had played three games of Mahjongg, in the end his mother ended up winning all three games. Vincent had to eat a whole meal, Steak, which Vincent really hates. Vincent wasn't really good at Mahjongg, but if it was a game of "Capture the Stone," Vincent would have won. After dinner, Vincent kissed his mother goodnight and headed off to bed. That night he had of dream of his mother, it was more like a nightmare, he had dreamt that his mother was killed by an evil mysterious group of evil people. Vincent just stood there watching the whole thing.

Vincent woke up the next morning tears leaking down his face. His mother was standing there bent down to him, and observing his face in a confused way. Vincent sat up so sudden, that he fell off the bed. His mother stood up and helped him to his feet.

Honeywell: Are you ok, sweetie. Were you crying?

Vincent: No, I'm ok. I'm fine.

Honeywell: You sure…Well ok now get ready you have school today. Now hurry up, servants get Vincent dressed.

Vincent: Go away, I'm going to dress myself.

Vincent then pushed the servants as well as his own mother out of the room, this time he wasn't going to be dressed into the weird robes of red and gold. He was going to wear his own style. He walked to his closet and took out black pants, a black under shirt and black converse. As well as three belts and a forehead scarf to wrap around his forehead to hide the makings. It was only his arms that was showing the markings.

After getting ready, Vincent headed down stairs.

Honeywell: Well. Well. Well. Vincent you might become popular at the school your going to, well here's your lunch honey.

Vincent: I don't want lunch, I had enough to eat yesterday when you gave me dinner. You do know I really hate steak but you still give me some.

Honeywell: Oh, here the map to where you'll find your school and your classes. Oh and here, I found your pet cat Rah, outside.

Vincent: I'm taking Rah to school. I might be home later.

Vincent denied the lunch his mother was handing him and walked out the door. Vincent really hated being a prince to the gods and goddesses. Getting it out of his mind, Vincent kept on walking.

Vincent got to school five minutes later, it was a good thing that everyone was in class. Vincent hated when people stared at him, like the time when he lived with the humans. Mrs. Honeywell wrote down all of Vincent's classes on the back of the map. There was only three periods a day, but every class was two hours long. First period was Survival Class. As Vincent walked into class P-6. The class was all loud, until Vincent Alex Valentine walked in. They were taking role and - as the door closed behind him, every student in class including the teacher looked up at him.

Able: Yes, your Vincent Alex Valentine I presume? You can sit by Cid. Cid raise your hand so our new student knows where to sit.

Vincent ignore all the stares he spotted the blond headed boy with baby blue eyes, and goggles attached to his head. This person was waving his hand and as Vincent sat down the teacher spoke up once again.

Able: Able's my name and don't wear it out. Now Vincent would you like to introduce yourself?…No, well, listen class as you all know Vincent Valentine was a very know name in the heavens. This class is Prince Vincent Valentine. And as you all know he is new to this world, so treat him with respect. His seal markings-

Cid turned his head to see that Vincent was getting very tired of his teacher reviewing his life story, so he spoke up.

Cid: Miss. Able, I thought this was Survival Class and not reviewing on Vincent Valentine's life story."

Able: …Very well.

Cid: Thanks, Teach.

As that incident passed Miss. Able clapped her hands to get everybody's attention, and it worked. Class began at 8:00 am, and would end at 10:00 am.

Able: Ok, I want you to partner up and do an essay on how you would survive in the dessert without any water. If your lucky with your partners brain you can have free time after your finished.

Nina: Hey, Highwind, since Tiffany's here today I plan to be her partner, so that means you have to find yourself another partner, sorry.

Cid: That's fine….Hey, new Kid, Vincent, would mind if I was your partner?

Vincent: …….

Cid: Good. So what's on your mind, what do think? How would you survive if you were in the dessert without any water?

Vincent: ……

Vincent still didn't want to speak, so he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from within his desk and began to write. When finished he handed it to Cid and aloud him to read it. It said. "There was one way to survive in a dessert. There are many cactuses in the dessert and if you were to cut them open, there would be water within it. There are also many other ways. But drinking water from a cactuses will only keep you going for a short while."

Cid felt bad that it was only him that wrote the essay. But them decided that he would be the one that would present it to the class. Everybody in the class presented it and what surprised Vincent was when Cid presented he noticed that Cid to had sharp teeth like himself. Later on in class Vincent thanked Cid for telling the teacher to stop introducing Vincent. He told Cid that the markings weren't anything to be happy about, because the markings on him were actually a curse.

By the end of first period Cid invited Vincent to hang out with his group, but Vincent refused. Vincent decided that he would wander school and try to get use to the surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As it was break time, and Vincent Valentine decided to head for the library. First of all he liked Libraries cause he always likes to study on many things, for example: the Philosopher Stone and transmutation. And second of all it was the only place where people would stay quiet and not bother him. When he use to go to a human school, many didn't except him for who he was. They were really afraid that was why they treated Vincent way. Humans fear what is not normal to them, so their only solution is to make everyone the same. Vincent hated humans now, ever since then.

Vincent didn't think much of this school at first, but when he was heading the library, while walking, many people began to stare. Vincent didn't know this was happening and really didn't like it. So he began to speed walk away from them.

Once reaching the Library, Vincent opened the door and he then could believe his eyes. The Library was like a world of book. Thousands and thousands of books which were placed into many selves. He had never seen so many books in his life, the first thing he noticed was a there weren't that much of students that were in here. Another thing he noticed was, that was some sort of laser light between the books and himself. Vincent looked at the books again and then spotted the same boy he saw yesterday, it was Gray. He instantly forgot about the laser light, as he began to walk towards Gray, he was immediately shocked with a charge of electricity. The shock sent him crashing to the wall behind him. The crashing noise caused a lot of attention, and Gray was one of them. The shock affected Vincent's long tail that it knocked him off balance. His tail was so shocked that it was like it had a mind of its own, It was waving around drastically. Vincent looked up to see Gray heading his way to him, but around the laser, along with many strange kids and teachers. Vincent sat up and began to rub his forehead.

Gray: Vincent! Are you ok? That was quite a nasty shock.

Vincent: ……(Moan)

Gray: Need a helping hand?……Does your head hurt Vincent?

Gray noticed that Vincent was a bit dazed and he was also rubbing forehead instead of the back of his head. One of the teachers quickly removed the scarf and saw the marking on Vincent's forehead. Vincent was still dazed as both the teacher Sogara and Gray looked at the markings on Vincent's forehead. It was the Valknut symbol. The triangle that signified lies, betrayal, and destruction. And the red dot in the middle meant, demon within.

Pro. Sogara: Hey kid, Are you ok?

Vincent: …(moan)….

Sogara: Is that the-

Gray: -the Valknut seal.

Vincent Valentine stared up at them in surprised, realizing what they were looking at. Vincent snatched his scarf away from Sogara, stood up, and ran out the door.


End file.
